camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Wren Forest
Wren Blaze Forest is the 11 year old daughter of Athena and is a camper at Camp Half-Blood. She is roleplayed by Theawesomeperson202. Biography Wren was born on the sixteenth of April from Athena's mind. Soon after she was born, Athena left her with her father, Prof. Josiah Forest, in Providence, Rhode Island, and then went back to Olympus. Josiah took care of Wren with all his love, he hardly let her leave the house, and homeschooled her until third grade. He never told her about her mother, only to say she was smart, kind and loved Wren with all her heart. But on her first day at school, Wren met her first monster. Her teacher was a cyclops! Clover, her awkward, but only friend, was holding him off when he attacked during recess, while Wren hid behind a bush. While she was there, her mother appeared to her.She told Wren the truth, then Athena gave her a locket and told her that it was her protection, to always wear it. Then she vanished. Wren open the locket, and it transformed into a shield and a sword. She defeated the cyclops, then confronted Clover about her mother. He told her that now she knows, more monsters will come after her. So Wren turned and ran home. She told her father, who tried to explain why. But she didn't listen. She packed her things, and left. Athena appeared to her again. She told Wren to go Southwest now. So following her mother's directions, she went Southwest. On her way, she met a lot of monsters, but each she defeated easily with Cleophas, as what she calls her locket. Not only did she defeat them with her weapon, but also with her mind. She outsmarted them in many ways. Finally after a year, she arrived in Camp Half-Blood and called it her home. Now it's been a year at Camp Half-Blood and she loves it there. Early Life When she was on her journey, she made alliances with runaway mortals and demigods. Two allies that she stayed the most with was a mortal girl named Lucy, who could see through the Mist, and the son of Hades named Daniel. She hid and stole with them. And she became good friends with them. Then one day, they encountered a baby Hydra. It was all so fast, Wren blacked out, Lucy died, and Daniel disappeared. When Wren woke up, she buried Lucy and continued her journey. At Camp Half-Blood, she was extremely good at Volleyball and Archery. She was always told that she is very clever, intelligent and a bit stubborn, but kind. She tends to be more booksmart than streetsmart, and is sometimes socially awkward. She is diligent and pours hours into working on whatever project needs to get done. She is modest and avoids showing off, but she does love praise. She is best friends with Poppy Day, the daughter of Hermes Appearance Wren is a girl with dark brown hair and gray eyes. She has olive skin and rosy cheeks. Most people consider her as gorgeous and beautiful. She usually dresses in the colors blue or white, with a hint of black. Her height is 5'3. She loves to wear flats all the time. Alliances *Daniel (disappeared) *Lucy(died) *Annabeth Chase *Poppy Day (BFFL) Enemies No one at the moment. Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Wren is extremely inteligent *Wren is excellent at archery and fighting *Wren has a locket named Cleophas; the sheild looks similar to Aegis *Wren can sense danger *Wren is unusually strong *Wren also carries a dagger and three throwing knives always. *She is an extremely amazing writer and artist *She is sometimes shy, but most of the time she's bold Gallery Beautiful-girl-blue-eyes-dark-hair-Favim com-464476 large.jpg|Wren 24.jpg|Third Grade beautiful-black-hair-fashion-felice-fawn-girl-Favim_com-412816.jpg|First Year At Camp three-throwing-knives-set.jpg|Her Throwing Knives THOMAS106.jpg|Cleophas mmm.png|Her Dagger aegis.jpg|Her Shield freedw4gfer.png|Her sword ggji9iko.png ffuhnd.png tumblr_ltn9snT7uq1qbngnvo1_500.jpg tumblr_mi15pfJBcv1ra45gmo1_500_large.jpg img-thing.jpg tumblr_ma58n2b4T71qb9o83o1_1280.jpg imagesCATRG90M.jpg Theawesomeperson202 (talk) 14:53, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Child of Athena